


Annie Succeeds

by ohheichoumyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gore, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Violent Sex, human tampon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/pseuds/ohheichoumyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canonical AU where the female titan succeeds in kidnapping Eren and ... plays with him.  Whether Eren's regenerative ability is a blessing or a curse is up for debate.<br/>Written for the snkkinkmeme prompt "titan fingering"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Succeeds

Eren wakes up and wishes he hadn't.

He wakes when he feels her easing his boot off his leg. It, not her. He refuses to think of this titan as a person-- despite the fact that it's quite clear there's a person there, a person familiar with how to get the 3DMG off of him with minimal tugging and discomfort.

He is lying in one of her hands, not even protesting somehow, paralyzed with fear or pain or maybe just defeat. The impact from when she kicked his titan's head clean off his jaw is somehow still reverberating in his ears. He was blinded and pained and could only remember the sound of her tearing into where his human body lay embedded, the sound of ripping flesh all around him, bursting and bleeding.

She is terrifying, and Eren feels his heart pounding against his ribcage as her fingers move on to removing his shirt.

He stares at her cold eye, the one not obscured by her hair, as she starts to pull the shirt up. He clamps his arms down-- his first act of resistance since regaining consciousness-- but she still manages to force it over his head. Now the shirt is still on his shoulders but his entire torso is exposed.

Her long tongue sweeps over him from navel to chin in one movement.

"No..." Eren groans, feebly pushing the tongue away, finding his voice strange and hoarse, his mouth and nose full of some sort of viscous substance. Her saliva, perhaps, evaporating too slowly for comfort. It's funny how he doesn't remember anything after the moment of being swallowed-- as if he entered deep sleep. He should probably be thankful for that, but it also makes him uncertain of how much time has elapsed since. They are out of the woods, somewhere on the grassy plains. Eren scans the sky for signs of smoke from recently fired flares but sees nothing but a few drifting white clouds.

He starts to protest in earnest when she begins tearing the rest of his clothing with her teeth. He squirms violently, almost succeeding to squirm out of her clutch, even though he doesn't have his gear, and might fall to the ground, perhaps to his death from this height. He's willing to take the chance if it means she'll stop stripping him. It, not she, Eren curses and corrects himself.

All he manages to accomplish is get flopped over facedown in her hand. She grips him tightly, menacingly even, as he feels his ribcage start to ache with the compression of her grasp. The difficulty he has breathing keeps him immobilized and helpless as the titan carefully bites through his belt, carefully pulls off his pants. She rearranges her grip and peels his jacket off. Eren wails, because no matter how careful she is, she still sprains his arms, twisting them backward. The last thing she removes is his shirt, which is the only article of clothing that was not military issue. He is completely naked now, still being pinched down into her huge palm, and the only reason he's not suffering from being in contact with her scorching skinless body is probably because he's a shifter himself.

"Let go," he mutters, already knowing there's no use in saying this. "Let go!" he repeats a lot more urgently and loudly as he feels her lick the back side of his body, exposed ass and all. She is holding his upper body put very firmly, and he can't do much with his arms. Eren's legs flail, as if he could kick the giant face away but she persists, breathing hot air on his skin before licking it again and again.

"St-stop..." he stutters, knowing it's hopeless, angered by how helpless he is to stop any of it himself, including the disgusting reaction his body is having to the titan's ministrations. Every lick sends a strong shiver up his spine, and he's afraid that it's not a shiver of pure disgust. He raises his hips-- not to meet her tongue, he assures himself-- but just to give the dick throbbing between his legs some space.

As soon as Eren does it the titan turns him onto his back again, and he can swear she is smiling at him. She cups his body in her hands, using her thumbs to pin down his arms and splay his legs open. He has never felt this humiliated in his life-- his cock unmistakably half-hard, even though everything in Eren's brain is screaming that this is repulsive and life-threatening. She is staring down at him and Eren gasps and flinches in spite of himself as her head leans closer. She licks him again, this time directly against his erection and he moans, still trying to deny that any of this is really happening.

She keeps lapping at his excitement until he scrunches his eyes shut, unable to bear being so mortified and aroused at the same time. As soon as Eren shuts the world out, the titan's tongue leaves his body. For a second he feels like he's won a small victory. He won't give her the satisfaction of bringing him to orgasm, at least.

Her tight grip doesn't let up, however. She is infuriatingly careful about not letting him bite his hand, Eren notices. Finally, he cracks one eye open, only to see her tongue come back to his still unfaded excitement. He swears and shuts his eyes again, cringing. She stops licking. And to Eren's horror he feels his cock rise up and touch his stomach, begging him for more wet and warm touches, begging him to open his eyes and consent to this horrible torture happening to him.

She is forcing him to submit to his own humiliation. Eren grits his teeth, trying to will his cock back down, to no avail. He opens his eyes, and the titan's tongue touches down on him again-- makes him feel so good he moans in relief. On the heels of relief is abject shame, especially when Eren feels his hips bucking to meet the moist monster of a tongue lapping at him. She alternates, the bitch, sometimes manipulating his body's legs upwards and licking him up his ass crack.

Eren hasn't ever been with anyone, and he refuses to count this as his first time. And yet, he has never experienced anything as intense getting off on his own. Held powerless and continuously teased, Eren feels his body building toward something frighteningly intense, and he tries not to cry as his quads and abs start quaking with impending pleasure.

"I'll kill you--" Eren manages through gritted teeth and swimming thoughts. The titan stares back at him, and Eren could swear he sees mocking in her eye contact. He comes forcefully, tiny white jets landing across her tongue and on his body. Her tongue cleans his torso, then moves on to his head, where tears are streaming freely from his eyes now.

"Don't touch me..." Eren blurts out through a film of saliva that coats his whole face, making his vision blurry. Her teeth are bared, and it almost looks like she's grinning at him. If Eren managed to forget for a moment what this titan did to his fellow soldiers, it all comes flooding back now. She killed the squad protecting him, not even eating them, just smashing their bodies against trees and earth like so many insects. He had promised to avenge them before biting his hand, and what was he doing now but trembling and having orgasms to amuse her?

"You're a goddamn monster-- whoever you are in there. The titans were bad enough, but you're a human and you're fighting against us?"

The titan's face is impassive, and Eren wonders if she can understand him. He flinches when she leans down and plants what can only be interpreted as a kiss on his face.

"Quit it, I'd rather be DEAD," Eren yells, exasperated. "Titans eat or smash people to pieces. What the hell are you doing, you freak?"

She smiles-- it's definitely a smile-- and shakes her head in a way that almost recalls someone to Eren's mind, but he can't place it. She looks so familiar and it disturbs him, because he doesn't want to be familiar with people like her. Next thing he knows, the titan grips the upper half of his body in one hand, arms now pinned down at his sides and still inaccessible to his mouth.

Even his head is inside her fist, so he's forced to tilt his face upwards to see the sky above and not much else. Everything from his waist down is exposed though and his legs dangle uneasily. He can't see her finger coming until it touches his ass. He jolts, but there is no way to escape and he grinds his teeth as she pets him down there. Just when Eren decides he doesn't care and lets the feeling sweep over him, her finger begins to push upward. It's gentle pressure, against his whole body at first, but then he begins to pant raggedly as his flesh begins moving apart. He lets out a piercing scream when the finger begins entering him, ripping everything that offers protest. There's blood trickling down, she's tearing skin and muscle, and as she keeps pushing Eren feels the uniquely agonizing, sharp pain of internal organs getting compressed and then pulverized.

"Please--" he manages to burble before another scream as his hipbones make a sickening snapping sound. The finger is almost the thickness of his body, and it keeps up its relentless push, breaking and tearing everything it's encountering inside Eren. She releases him from her grip and he can finally look down and see that her index finger is two knuckles deep inside him, skewering him like some tiny puppet. Eren's abdomen is bulging out, full of her finger and what probably amounts to a soup of what used to be his insides. There are rivers of blood running down her hand. The only reason he's still alive is because his body is trying to regenerate as quickly as it can. Eren can feel his flesh try to heal around the huge intrusion, heating up and steaming.

He's delirious with pain but slowly he brings his free hand up to his mouth, intent on biting it. It's his only escape. She notices in plenty of time and Eren screams hoarsely when she captures his arm in her lips and chomps down. Why isn't the pain enough to make him turn? Eren wonders if he has no clear objective, too bewildered and pained to really fight back. By the time she bites off his other arm he doesn't even make a sound, simply gapes at his steaming stumps and his lower body, still struggling to fuse tissue back together, to no avail.

She stops short of destroying his lungs and heart and lets him sit impaled. He coughs blood, and feels it trickle out of the corner of his mouth, delirious enough that he attempts to wipe it away with a hand that no longer exists. The titan pets his hair lightly, then licks his face, Eren's tears and blood evaporating alongside her steaming saliva.

Just when he begins to lose all sense of his place in the terrible nightmare that has become this world, he hears the faint singing of 3DMG lines being deployed. The titan hears them too, abruptly getting up and squeezing Eren's body tightly in one hand. The pain of her finger pulling out is also severe, and Eren wonders how much more agony he can take before he faints. Eren is horrified when she brings his body down, between her legs. Titans don't have genitals, he believed, and yet he sees her use her other hand to pull apart something that looks unmistakably like...

Eren trembles in fear as he feels himself getting pushed in, headfirst. This isn't like entering a mouth at all. It's incredibly tight and full of a sticky, frothy substance, and Eren panics that he won't be able to breathe before he feels himself falling into the same stupor he felt coming on when he got swallowed. The last bits of consciousness let him hear the titan emit some kind of guttural sound that vibrates through her whole body. Eren tries to convince himself it's not a sound of pleasure as his eyes fall closed.

~~~

"You cut open her mouth?" Erwin asks.

Levi sighs. "All the way across. I'm telling you, he wasn't in there. I was sure she was kidnapping him, that he'd just be in there, for transport, but I guess ..."

Erwin's face is grim. "Why would she go through all that trouble, just to eat him."

"How the hell should I know. Maybe she swallowed him accidentally," Levi says, but his face is a lot more grief stricken than his words sound, and he starts fiddling with the bridle of his horse. "This whole mission turned to complete shit. Sorry."

Mikasa is standing behind Levi, stone faced, still unable to come to terms with the reality that Eren may have been killed right in front of her eyes.

~~~

Annie is waiting for all her ligaments to regenerate. These Survey Corps bastards sure knew what they were doing when they aimed. She could only harden so many places at once, and she had to prioritize her nape and sit there, at the mercy of these freakishly talented two soldiers as they tore her apart and searched for Eren. 

They didn't search thoroughly enough. Annie smiles, finally able to as her jaw muscles have repaired themselves, and bears down on her abductee. It's a pleasant feeling, being full and warm with him. When they had been in training she sometimes let herself contemplate what it would be like to get together with Eren instead of Berthold and Reiner. She never acted on these whims, afraid to get attached to people from inside the Walls, and not very keen on having more reason for conflict with Mikasa. But she had always liked him. He was always prettiest when he was helpless and defeated.

And Annie had certainly gotten her fill now.


End file.
